familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hurbanovo
, ) |native_name = |nickname = |settlement_type = Town |motto = |image_skyline = Hurbanovo2.JPG |imagesize = |image_caption = Saint Ladislav Church of Hurbanovo |image_flag = Ógyalla-zászló.gif |flag_size = |image_seal = |seal_size = |image_shield = Coat of arms of Hurbanovo.png |shield_size = |image_blank_emblem = |blank_emblem_type = |blank_emblem_size = |image_map = |mapsize = |map_caption = | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = Left | pushpin_label = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_mapsize = | pushpin_map_caption = Location in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Nitra Region | pushpin_label_position1 = Left | pushpin_label1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_mapsize1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location in Nitra Region |coordinates_display = |coordinates_region = SI |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = Region |subdivision_name1 = Nitra |subdivision_type2 = District |subdivision_name2 = Komárno |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |leader_name = Ildikó Basternáková |leader_title = Mayor |established_title = First mentioned |established_date = 1329 |area_total_km2 = 59.94 |population_as_of = 31-12-2013 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 7656 |population_density_km2 =127.73 |population_blank2 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = CET |utc_offset = +1 |timezone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST = +2 |latd= 47|latm=52|lats=23 |latNS=N |longd=18|longm= 11|longs=36 |longEW=E |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 115 |postal_code_type = Postal code |postal_code =947 01 |area_code = 421 36 |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = www.hurbanovo.sk |footnotes = }} Hurbanovo (until 1948 Stará Ďala, , ) is a town and large commune in the Komárno District in the Nitra Region of south-west Slovakia. In 1948, its Slovak name was changed to Hurbanovo, in honor of the Slovak writer Jozef Miloslav Hurban. History In historical records the town was first mentioned in 1329. Geography The town lies at an elevation of 115 metres and covers an area of 59.943 km². Hurbanovo is situated on the climatically warmest location of the Podunajská nížina lowland, and it is located on the left bank of the Žitava river in the area with an altitude around 115 metres above the sea level. Demographics According to the 2011 census, the municipality had 7,751 inhabitants. 3,753 of inhabitants were Slovaks, 3,196 Hungarians, 189 Roma and 42 Czechs and 571 others and unspecified. Government The town has a birth registry, a police force and a tax office. Facilities The town has a public library, a DVD rental store and a cinema. It also has a football pitch. The town has a commercial bank and insurance company and number of general and food stores. It has a doctor's surgery and an outpatient facility for children and adolescents and a gynaecologist. A brewery, called Zlatý Bažant, also operates in the town. Transport The town has a garage and petrol station and a railway station. Famous people *Gabriela Dudeková, historian *Árpád Feszty,artist,painter *Mór Jókai, writer *Konkoly Thege Miklós, weather researcher Climate Climate in this area has mild differences between highs and lows, and there is adequate rainfall year round. The Köppen Climate Classification subtype for this climate is "Cfb". (Marine West Coast Climate). Gallery File:Hurbanovo1.JPG|Local Zlatý Bažant brewery File:Bagota01.JPG|Vandalism File:Bagota05.JPG|Bohatá Cemetery External links * Category:Hurbanovo Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Hungarian communities in Slovakia Category:Villages and communes in Komárno District Category:Settlements in Komárno District Category:Established in 1329 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia